


Tattoos

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Far Cry fics [7]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Tattoos, john seed joins the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: John Seed joined the resistance and Hurk had finally worked up the courage to tell him that he likes his tattoos... Now they are here. With Hurk on the other side of John's tattoo gun.
Series: All of my Far Cry fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> my friend Shannon and I like the idea of John joining the resistance, so here we are

The first buzz of the needle turning on makes Hurk jump, and John snickered. “You sure you’re ready for this, Drubman?” He said, condescendingly, still somehow managing to be a dick even when he was on their side. 

It took months of John being on their side, but Hurk finally had worked up the courage to compliment John Seed’s tattoos to his face… One thing led to another, and here they were.

Hurk shook his head, and motioned back down to his arm. “No, man, I’m ready. I’m like... “ He ran a series of pop culture references through his head, but nothing seemed to fit… and his fear was building every moment that he looked at John. “I’m ready.” He finished awkwardly, looking down at the ground. 

John snickered, but leaned back down to start the tattoo once more. The needle started again, and this time Hurk flinched his arm so hard that it almost knocked the device out of John’s hand and John sighs, exasperated now.

“That fucking hurt, man!” Hurk complained, looking down at his arm where the needle once was, and probably expecting a huge mark to cover his arm. There was nothing there. 

John ran a hand down his face. “I didn’t even touch you.” He says, pointing at where he had yet to start on the tattoo. “Hurk, you have a tattoo already, you clearly know what this experience is like!” He says, eyes flickering to the unsightly ‘Mom’ tattoo on the man’s arm, right next to where John was going to be tattooing. 

Hurk let out a quiet noise, and it made him sound so small. Hurk also said something, so low that John almost didn’t recognize it as a series of words. 

“What did you say?” John asked, sighing again. 

This time, when Hurk spoke, it was louder and it made John wish he hadn’t asked for clarification. “I was just sayin, man, that I was kinda…” He paused, and when he spoke again it was spoken very quickly, all coming out completely jumbled. “IwassuperdrunkandIdon’treallyrememberanyofit.”

John sat there, needle in hand as he worked to decipher the mess that had just fallen from Hurk’s mouth. “You…” He paused, and narrowed his eyes in thought. “You were drunk and you don’t remember getting your tattoo.” He finished, setting the tattoo gun down at the tray at his side. “Okay, Hurk, I don’t see this happening tonight.” 

John started to take his gloves off, but Hurk’s hand shot out, stopping him before he was able to. 

“No, man! I want a tattoo. Please.” Hurk said, and it sounded like a real plea from the man, like it were a life or death situation. 

John nodded, and gave a small smile, already moving to grab his tattoo gun again. “I mean if it turns out badly, we can just cut it off, hm?”

Hurk froze. 

“That… that was a joke.” John deadpanned.

Hurk let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah! Yeah I knew that I was just… testing you to make sure  _ you  _ knew it was a joke.” 

...This whole _‘John Seed being on the side of the resistance’_ thing was going to take some getting used to. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196180) by [DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE)




End file.
